1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a system for control or assistance in sea navigation or traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, systems for sea navigation control or assistance in real time can hardly be presented as being other than either systems comprising radar-type display systems or systems enabling route control by single sideband radiotelephonic transmission, by the transmission of way-points.
These systems are, of course, useful but have the drawback of possessing little flexibility in their use. For, while they enable, at the most, real time position-finding of ships, these systems do not enable any overall redistribution of navigational information in each of the ships concerned, the transmission of data from a central control station to each ship being essentially restricted to a radiophonic link between the pilot of each ship and the navigation control center.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks by the implementing of a system for the control of sea navigation or traffic, wherein information on the navigational or traffic parameters of one or more ships, which is normally available with the control body, may be made available at discretion to each ship or moving body separately or simultaneously.
Another object of the present invention is the implementation of a system for assistance in navigation or traffic, wherein the pilot of each ship has an interactive system at his disposal, enabling him to benefit from real-time assistance with navigation or traffic.
Another object of the present invention is the implementation of a navigational assistance system with great flexibility of use, capable of changing and adapting itself inasmuch as it can be used to take into account both the specific nature of the navigational parameters proper to each ship and the use or the situation of the use of this ship.
Another object of the present invention is the implementation, when the ship or ships considered are sailboats, of a system for assistance in regatta management and assistance in competitive navigation.